1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to novel morpholino end-capped, hindered amine substituted aminotriazines and the use thereof as a hindered amine light stabilizer.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that sunlight and other sources of ultraviolet light radiation cause degradation of polymers as evidenced by the embrittlement or yellowing of plastic articles made therefrom. It is also well known that this degradation can be inhibited by use of light stabilizers incorporated in or on such articles.
The reaction products of 2-substituted-4,6-dihalo-1,3,5-triazines and .alpha.,.omega.-diamines that have a 2,2,6,6-tetraalkyl-4-piperidinyl group on the nitrogen atoms thereof, are in general known as ultraviolet light stabilizers. It is believed that amino-1,3-5-triazines that bear such 2,2,6,6-tetraalkyl-4-piperidinyl groups function as free radical scavengers. Disclosures of a number of such "polyamino-1,3,5-triazines" can be found in the following publications, all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes as if fully set forth: U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,204, U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,586, U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,485, U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,531, U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,429, U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,215, EP-A-0357223, EP-A-0309400, EP-A-0309401, EP-A-0309402, EP-A-0377324, EP-A-0569334, EP-A-0690094, EP-A-0723990, CA-A-2167660 and JP-A-63196654.
Typically, ultraviolet light stabilizers and in particular, polyamino-1,3,5-triazines, are blended or co-extruded with polymeric materials that are subject to exposure to various levels of ultraviolet radiation.
Certain known polyamino-1,3,5-triazines can exhibit high viscosity even at elevated temperatures. Due to their inherently high viscosity problems, these certain polyamino-1,3,5-triazines require high processing temperatures which can result in thermal degradation of the polyamino-1,3,5-triazine or polymer into which the polyamino-1,3,5-triazine is incorporated, as well as long term wear and tear on processing equipment, resulting in added maintenance and/or replacement costs. Accordingly, polyamino-1,3,5-triazines that have relatively lower processing temperatures, while at the same time are capable of functioning as effective free-radical scavengers, would be highly desirable.